Chakan The Forever Man Wiki
Character Chakan The Forever Man is mostly known for his immortality, shear strength and his damnation. When he was a mortal human he said, "I have been a warrior of mighty strength and skill. My tale begins in antiquity, ages pass in a time long lost and forgotten. 'Twas a different world then. I have been steeped in the darkest occult mysticisms and versed in the ways of dealing death, an arrogant vein man. Great power inspires fear, and I inspired fear throughout the world." He carries two one-handed swords, not commonly known to have sheaths for them, since he is always fighting. He was known to use four weapons to aid him in his quests. The Battering Mallet can bash through walls and rocky obstacles, the Scythe slashes through enemies and tears spider webs, the Battle Axe splinters beasts and doors, the Grappling Hook catches on fixtures to swing over pits of death and unscalable walls. He also has knowledge of alchemy, as defense and offense. Story Line Then the people came together and summoned Death to come forth and destroy Chakan because he became too powerful for humans. Death came, but offered him a deal. He said, "You have grown too strong, and I have been summoned here tonight to slay you. From a man of death from Death himself, a wager. If you win, eternal life is yours, if I win, your soul is mine to do with as I wish." Chakan then agreed to this and they fought, and Chakan won. Death had a twist to his prize: He said, "Your face will bear my visage, and your eyes will burn with hellfire." He must wander in agony, haunted by the pain of evil's victims, until all beasts of darkness have been destroyed. His former might and powers had been stripped from him as well. His New Beginning Chakan is doomed to search the four portals of the world — Earth, Air, Fire, and Water — seeking out and destroying the Inhuman Royalty of Supernatural Darkness. He does so, killing many for his own benefit, to become mortal and die. He travels and kills all of the kings, queens and leaders in the four portals after many years. Chakan said, "It has been twenty torturous lifetimes, and i have hunted for o less than a thousand years. All that creeps, walks, or flies behind the four portals of the world must feel the edge of my sword. All that howls or buzzes, all that breathes, whistles or moans in the gloom of night, all that is undead, must die by my hand. Only then will I be released from this dark misery." But when he is finished many years later, he is confronted by Death and he said, "Let me show you the totality of your curse, Chakan. See the countless stars above, each surrounded with worlds like yours, worlds thick with supernatural evil. There are so many, and so far away, and you are stuck on this mote of dust until you find a way to reach them." Now he must find a way to get to them. Appearances in Gaming He first appeared in a game called, "Chakan The Forever Man" for the Sega Genesis June 8th 1992 available for only Europe and North America. A 2D single player also available for Game Gear. Supposedly the Dreamcast version was cancelled. The rumored sequel ideas and work was incorporated into a game called "Blood Omen 2." Comics and Short Stories Many comics were based on him, with few guest stars in them. He appeared in about 25 issues. They were published by R.A.K. Graphics (Robert A. Kraus). The first one was called "Chakan The Forever Man" made in 1990. Some of the titles are as followed: "The Journey of 100 Candles," "The Compendium," "The Nightmares Thrall," "Chakan," "Web of the Spider Queen," "Enter the Devil Girl," "The Balancing Act," "The Wild Wld West" and "Remembering Theresa." Sound Tracks (OST); Other Media There is about 12 OST's made originally, some are listed as followed: Intro Theme (2:56), Stage Select (2:35), Story Interlude (1:33), Item Selection (1:20), Fire Dimension 1 (2:35), Fire Dimension 2 (2:55), Earth Dimension 1 (2:21), Earth Dimension 2 (3:13). Supposedly there is a foriegn movie called "Chakan: The Forever Man." It was made in the UK and released May 4, 2012 and produced by Talastar Productions. Robin Morningstar played as Chakan. The Creator (Credit To) One day, the creator, Robert A. Kraus, was at a convention and happend to meet a man, Ed Annunziata, and Ed and Robert got together and talked for a few weeks about Robert's comics about Chakan. Ed finally influenced Robert to make a game with him. This is the birth of the video game. In a interview with Robert A. Kraus, when he first drew Chakan, he described the character looking like Clint Eastwood crossed with a zombie. External Links http://www.rakgraphics.com/chakan/ - R.A.K. Graphics site - Chakan. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rB2TOpEA9Q - The Dragonfly King theme for Genisis. http://segafans.com/features/andnow-interview/ - Interview THEFOREVERMAN (talk) 16:28, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Latest activity Category:Browse